


A Bedtime Story.

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, sappy mcsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian tells Emma a story before her naptime to help her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceSircastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/gifts).



> A quick little birthday One Shot, dedicated to princesircastic, a wonderful Charming roleplayer.

“Here, Emma. Walk to Daddy.” David encouraged, crouching in front of her. Emma squealed and toddled away from Killian and towards David, falling down just a little short and huffing slightly.

“Boom!” She protested, slapping her hands against the floor. Killian chuckled, shuffling forward and scooping Emma up, blowing on her stomach playfully.

“Lets try again, Emma. Go on, walk to your Daddy.” Killian encouraged, setting Emma back on her feet. David held his arms out to Emma, who started forward again, beaming excitedly as she wrapped her arms around David's chest.

“Dada!” She nuzzled herself into his chest and David grinned, kissing her head.

“My clever girl, walking so early.” He praised, tossing her into the air. Killian rolled his eyes slightly.

“I thought we'd talked about throwing our baby.” He reminded his husband, getting back David's tongue stuck out in his direction. “Oh yes, very mature.” Emma yawned loudly and Killian stood, holding his hand down to David.  
“Pass her here, I'll go put her down.” He instructed as David tucked his tongue back into his mouth.

“I'll start on dinner for us while you get her settled.” David promised as he passed their toddler over to Killian, ignoring the whine of protest from the young blonde.

“Thanks, love.” Killian smiled, before heading through to the nursery. “It's time for your nap, my little lass. Do you want a story while I lay you down, hmm?” Emma yawned as Killian set her in her crib and covered her with her blanket.

“Papa, 'tory.” Emma agreed, yawning again. Killian chuckled, pulling over a stool and sitting next to the crib so that he could see her.

“Okay, one story.” Killian agreed.  
“Once upon a time, there was a pirate. He was big and scary and not many people liked him. He'd lost the woman he loved to an even nastier man, and it made him sad, so he didn't let anyone love him. And then, one day, he docked at a small village, just to get supplies. And that's when he met a Shepherd. A Shepherd with a _lot_ of hair.” Killian chuckled, stroking Emma's hair away from her face, smiling to see she was already half asleep.  
“And that shepherd made the pirate laugh. That was something no one had done in a long time. And so the pirate kept coming up with reasons to stay in that village. Until one day he got very brave, and he asked the shepherd to run away with him.” Killian paused for a moment, smiling softly.

“And the shepherd, who was already madly in love with the pirate, of course said he'd run away with him.” David spoke from the doorway, making Killian jump a little.  
“And it wasn't long later that they got married.” David said with a grin, stepping towards the crib and smiling down at the sleeping baby.

“And then they found a little orphan girl, who needed a home. And they settled down on the shepherds farm to raise her until she was old enough to take to the seas with them.” David kissed the top of Killian's head lovingly as Killian finally stood, tucking Emma in completely.  
“So how's dinner coming?”

“Stew's on the stove and I've sliced the bread, just waiting for the hungry pirate to come and eat it.” David grinned, taking Killian's hand and pulling him back through to the main room for their dinner, and the rest of their lives together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday buddy!


End file.
